Big Bowl of Questions: Drenzie
' Drenzie (#48)|next=yes|nextvideo= Smile.exe (#49)}} This video was the first in the Big Bowl of Questions series of videos. Andrea and Mackenzie were the first to answer the questions. The girls picked out random questions from a bowl, the questions presumably came from the fans. The video was uploaded on January 3rd, 2014 and was the 48th video uploaded onto the channel. Video Synopsis The video begins and Mackenzie wonders what to name the bowl, Andrea responding with Big Bowl of Questions, thus giving the series the name. What do you like and hate the most about GirlsPlay? Andrea answers that she likes video games, being on camera and talking to the fans, and just hanging out saying that it is fun to which Mackenzie agrees on. For what she hates, Andrea answers that she hates horror games, though Mackenzie points out that Andrea actually loves them. Andrea states that she loves to hate them, Mackenzie saying that the thrill is great but the sound effects are the worst. What is the last thing you do before you go to bed? Mackenzie was unsure what to answer this question with. eventually answering that she takes out her contacts. Andrea doesn't like the question and wants to move on before Mackenzie has her answer the question, which Andrea responds with masturbate. If you were an animal, what would you be and why? Mackenzie answers that when she was younger, she wanted to be a cheetah since they were cool and fast. Though she isn't sure what animal she would want to be as an adult, stating a bird as her answer. Last time you got into a fight did you win? Andrea seems excited about this question and begins to tell the story, Mackenzie telling her to make it short. Andrea says that she and Mackenzie were in a bar when a drunk friend started a fight with another girl. Andrea, who was semi-sober, stepped in to help the drunk friend but ended up getting into the fight. Mackenzie tried to step in as well, only to be caught in the fight as well. Andrea then grabs the girl by her bangs and knees her head. Mackenzie then tells her to cut the details out, so Mackenzie sums up the story: the drunk girl attempted to step in before they were separated by security. How should a boy get your attention? Mackenzie is unsure at first but answers that the guy should not act like a douche, Andrea saying the complete opposite for her answer. Mackenzie also says that the guy should not wear terrible brand names and Andrea, once again, says the exact opposite for her answer. If you were a superhero, what would your power be? Andrea answers grow back girl, which confuses Mackenzie. Andrea explains that it's basically regeneration and that she'd be immortal. Mackenzie asks if she made the name up to which Andrea admits she did and that she thought about this question a lot. Mackenzie answers that she wants to be Mystique, initially not remembering her name and calling her by her human name (Raven), saying that she is cool and likes her powers (metamorphosis). Ever been hooked on a video game? Andrea answers Fable and Gear of War, saying that she once played Gears of War until it got dark. What's your favorite thing about yourself Andrea answers that she likes everything about herself, with Mackenzie saying that she likes everything about herself as well. Andrea explains that she likes her hair and her sense of humor. Mackenzie mentions Andrea's body, though says that she's a little too skinny for her taste. What the meanest thing you've ever done? Andrea takes a while to answer this, Mackenzie wondering if the person she's about to talk about is going to watch the video. Andrea answers that in high school, a guy called her "not that hot", so she keyed his car. If you were a boy, which GirlsPlay girl would you crush on? Mackenzie answers Renae, explaining that she is cute with her glasses. Andrea answers Mariya, also saying that she looks cute with her glasses. The two then realize that they may have a thing for glasses. What do you do when you first wake up in the morning? Mackenzie says she already answered this, though she means that it's the same answer as what she does before she goes to bed. Andrea also answers the same thing she does before she goes to bed; masturbate. Do you have any tattoos or piercings? Andrea says she does and shows them: she has one on both of her wrists, below her right ear and on her torso, which she attempts to show to the camera, Mackenzie telling her to put down her shirt. Andrea also says she has her nipples pierced. Give yourself a nickname Andrea answers Dr. Dre: Master of the Universe, though Mackenzie reminds her that both have been taken. Andrea then answers Mistress. If you were a boy for 24 hours, what would you do? Andrea answers that she would pee on everything while Mackenzie answers that she would just masturbate. What was your most awkward moment? Andrea says that she doesn't like this question, Mackenzie saying that she doesn't get awkward often. Andrea then answers that when she was twelve, she was climbing trees with her brother and his friends when she fell and her swimming suit got ripped off, leaving her naked. Mackenzie then remembers that she told her the story and agrees that it's an awkward moment. If you were stuck on an island with one person, who would it be and why? Mackenzie answers that realistically she would want it to be a guy since she would want to do some "stuff" with the guy. Andrea says that she needs a big, burly man and answers Sean Connery before withdrawing her answer as she realizes that he's old. Mackenzie answers Mark Wahlberg, as Andrea was about to say it too. Andrea then answers Gerard Butler which Mackenzie says that he could sing to Andrea. Sky Dive or Spa Day? Mackenzie answer Sky Dive and Andrea answers Spa Day, Andrea explaining that she is afraid of heights. What is your worst habit? Mackenzie answers that she's a bit of an OCD, trying to clean stuff that people might still be using and just not liking messes. Mackenzie argues that it's not really a bad habit that she's too clean. Andrea answers that she's too messy and mentions that she and Mackenzie live together, to which Mackenzie says is not sure how they manage to stand each other's bad habits. Trivia *Mackenzie answered that she wanted to be a cheetah when she was younger, a year and a half later, she would cosplay as Cheetah for the girls' Halloween videos. *This video is one of the few videos to contain only one current member. External Links Category:Big Bowl of Questions Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2014